


It's da bee's knees

by Fluffy_the_beowolf



Series: discord dares [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beekeeping, Bees, F/F, Flowers, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No enabler, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_the_beowolf/pseuds/Fluffy_the_beowolf
Summary: Buzz Buzz mother fucker.Warning: may contain squished insects, death by anaphylaxis, and bee themed puns.Honey-stly you've bee-n warned.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: discord dares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Bee-utiful first day

"You're going to be the bee's knees sis!" Yang chirped pointing finger guns at her sister 

"Gods dammit Yang! Do you know what you have done!?" Shouted Ruby with anger in her voice as a low buzzing sounded through the airship. 

"Ruby!" Yang Yelped watching two huge bees hover over Ruby and pick her up by her shoulders. 

"I'm no longer Ruby, I am the queen bee now" Ruby answered dryly, hovering away by bee power, leaving a trail of amber honey as she left the airship, floating away across the courtyard. 

Somewhere along the way, a small swarm of bees crowned Ruby with a honeycomb crown. "The queen has arrived!" Someone shouted as Ruby hovered along, men, women and faunus falling to their knees around her. 

The student body coming to crouch respectfully as Ruby was sat on her throne of honeycomb and bees. 

"Now do you see what you did Yang? I'm the bee queen now, my knees are bee knees" Ruby said with dull voice, ripping off her leggings dramatically to show her sister her black hairy insect knees. "I have bee knees now! Look at them!" 

"I'm looking at them!" Yang cried while her face was rubbed with her sister's bee knees, tears running down her face as bees buzzed around them "gods I'm looking at them! I'm sorry!" 

"I'm your god now, I'm the bee god," Ruby said with a monotone voice, while the staff came to bow in front of her. 

The queen bee has been crowned


	2. Bee-lieve in your Queen

"Bleagh!" Ruby shouted as she vomited up honey into a honeycomb, the cell being capped by Ruby's bee children. 

"I don't know what you meant by ' bee bread' so I bring pancakes," Weiss said bowing before the queen who scowled. 

"Your tribute displeases me but it will be accepted, you may enter," Ruby said waving Weiss away as the Schnee was allowed to enter the dorm room before Blake came up to the queen "present tribute!" 

"I bring this bag of dead hornets to show my triumph over the hornet nest that lay outside the window" Blake said holding the bag of Hornets to her Queen with her head bowed. 

"Your tribute pleases me greatly, you will be rewarded, you may enter," Ruby said taking the bag of Hornets and feeding it to the bee beast that sat next to her, clicking its mandibles. Ruby turned to the last teammate "present tribute!" 

"I have a bag of cookies," Yang said not even bowing but Ruby allowed it. 

"You tribute pleases me greatly, you may enter," Ruby said as her bees scuttled her throne across the room where she was carried into her nest, her bee beasts coming to guard her while she nibbled on her cookies. 

"Am I the only one worried about the girl turning into a bee queen?!" Yang said as Weiss and Blake gasped. 

"Don't disrespect the Queen, Yang! She's so glorious! Beautiful! And, and..." Weiss said thinking as Ruby glared at her. 

"You finish that sentence with two more points or your sleeping in the hall tonight"

"She's glorious, beautiful, kind, and masterful!" Weiss finished pleasing the bee Queen who returned to not caring. 

"She's my sister, and she has antennae!" Yang shouted as Weiss and Blake sighed lovingly 

""Beautiful antennae"" they chorused watching Ruby throw up honey into another cell if the growing honeycomb. 

"Bloody pheromones" Yang grumbled.


	3. Buzz travel

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't allow you to enter with all these bees" 

"But they are my emotional support bees," Ruby said a slight buzz in her voice while she hovered off the floor because of bee powers. 

"I'm sorry but they are a health and safety hazard," the flight attendant said just as Professor Port walked onto the airship with a Beowolf on a leash "enjoy your flight sir" 

"Fine" Ruby huffed, wobbling into the airship as her bees where left on the landing pad. "But you must bee-lieve me when I tell you they are hungry for your diabetic blood" Ruby growled as the bees took flight one more time and the screams of the flight attendant filled the air. 

"What was that noise, oh wonderful Queen?" Weiss asked as Ruby wobbled along with her bee knees. 

"My loyal subjects ripping apart our pilot," Ruby said in a bored fashion as a huge bee, the size of the airship, buzzed over and pushed the ship into the air. 


	4. Waggle dance

"What the hell is going on?" Yang asked in immense confusion, watching her teammate sigh lovingly captivated by their 'beautiful Queen' who was vibrating?

"Shhhh" Blake just hushed as the three of them stared at the bee queen Spasm awkwardly, Yang holding the face of pure confusion though the whole thing. 

"Seriously what's going on?" The blonde asked looking around at all the bees captivated by her sister's random yet strangely precise movement... and then Yang put two and two together. 

"Oh god! Seriously!?" Yang shouted to her teammates who all shushed her practically screaming at Yang to shut up. 

"She's telling us where the next target is" Blake whispered making Yang roll her eyes and just walk off. 

Yang was almost done with this shit, especially because she had to duck down to avoid tiny bomber planes flying towards a tree that held a hornet nest. 

Everyone scattered away from the courtyard as a single hornet nest turned into a charred pile of mush covered in what Yang hopes is dog shit. 

And Ruby managed to coordinate that with twerking. 


End file.
